Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices are very small electro-mechanical systems often incorporated into integrated circuit devices. The fabrication and development of products including MEMS devices has experienced numerous challenges including those of integrating the MEMS chips and integrated circuit chips together. Typically the chips may be placed side-by-side and then wire bonded together. This however is time consuming and can provide a product with a large footprint. Wafer-level chip scale packaging of MEMS and CMOS devices is advantageous in that it can reduce packaging and integration costs, however, other issues arise. For example, especially in MEMS devices that require a high vacuum environment, outgassing from layers formed on the CMOS devices can degrade the vacuum environment provided for the MEMS devices. Thus, what is needed is a device and method providing for chip scale packaging of MEMS devices that reduces one or more the present disadvantages.